


Steve? Can You Hear Me?

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Deaf, Deaf!Steve, Disability, First Meet, Love, M/M, Sign Language, deaf and proud, deafness, tony learns sign language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: "Hey, look here, Mr high and mighty. I’m talkin’ to you.” The words were more growled than said, “You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”Silence reigned and, after a moment that felt like an hour, Fury stepped forward, “Mr Stark, Steve Rogers is deaf.”---When Steve is brought into the Avengers everyone finds out that he is actually deaf. After a rocky start of shouting at a deaf person, Tony begins to fall for the man and even learns sign language especially.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are words signed in American Sign Language.

To say that Tony was already riled up before the famous Steve Rogers had even stepped through the door was an understatement. His hands slapped unnecessarily hard against his equipment as he searched through data whilst trying to ignore Bruce’s concerned gaze darting over at him. Everything had been going perfectly well for the Avengers when they suddenly decide to bring in Captain Coldballs from the freezer. He’d got the sense, just from the way he’d heard the crew talking of Captain America, that their personalities wouldn’t quite click. Besides, someone had said that Steve thought he was nothing without his armor. He’d been ready to come face to face with the national icon for hours and his hands twitched in preparation to start throwing punches.

The doors hummed as they pulled a part revealing Fury leading the others from the team. Tony puffed his chest and faced them immediately. Bruce stepped further back, less enthusiastic for the genius to release his frustration.

“Mr Rogers,” Stark spat as he braced himself against the table, “We were fine without you. Don’t you think it’s time you retire?”

There was a beat of silence where everyone glanced awkwardly at each other. Tony’s brows twitched but he’d committed this far so roared on,

“Hey, look here, Mr high and mighty. I’m talkin’ to you.” The words were more growled than said, “You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Silence reigned and after a moment that felt like an hour, Tony began to pick up on the grimaces on the other’s faces, “Why do I suddenly feel so out of the loop?”

Fury stepped forward, “Mr Stark, Steve Rogers is deaf.”

Not much ever manages to silence Tony Stark but his mouth hanged open and he blinked rapidly as his brain raced to catch up.

Fury continued, “Everyone will be getting a course of ASL sign language to aid communications but maybe for now you try to keep the one sided arguments to a minimum, Stark.”

The director left the room with the others following quickly. Steve, the last to leave, turned and gave an unsure wave to the scientists remaining in the room. He signed, _Thank you_. His right hand touching his chin and moving down. He smiled as he went.

Tony frowned and looked across at Bruce, “Nobody thought to tell me?!”

\------1 week later

Tiredness pulled down on Tony’s eye lids but he fought to keep them open and blinked rapidly as the floor numbers in the elevator came in and out of focus. They’d only just returned from their mission and everyone was feeling worst for wear. The doors hissed open and a soft ‘Ding’ echoed throughout the dark living space of the tower.

Stark beelined for the shared kitchen as he knew that Bruce had some herbal tea stashed away somewhere and with all the bruises he had he wasn’t about to fuss over whether there were scientific benefits to herbal tea.

He was rummaging around the dimly lit cupboards when he heard a soft groan that made him freeze. If someone had broken in again he’d absolutely flip. Hand holding a packet of tea, he didn’t move and a further groan permeated the room. He darted up as quickly as his bruised and aching body would allow and followed the noise.

He had to consider the possibility of this being a hallucination when he spotted Steve Rogers sat on the couch in a vest and gray sweats. The blond head was resting against the back of the couch and his eyes were closed. Tony’s eyes noticed that the super solider’s arms were clasped around his midsection and would shake when the man groaned. The oversized popsicle was clearly trying to ride out some pain. He was about to turn and leave when he remembered his own remanence of the mission was paining him too and he hadn’t noticed Steve in the medical bay with the rest of them afterwards.Fury always ensured that Stark got seen to by medical professionals despite his attempt every time to run back to the lab.

A thought popped into Tony’s head, He hasn’t opened his eyes so he clearly doesn’t want to talk to me.

However, his brain caught up quickly and he scolded himself for being so slow. Steve wouldn’t even know he’d there because he’s deaf.

If anyone were to ask him how long he was stood there watching his teammate he would have lied since it was embarrassingly long. Eventually, with a roll of the eyes, he dragged himself into the kitchen again and poured two mugs of herbal tea and fetched a cold press for the other man. Tony hoped that nobody was watching one of his soppier moments.

He was stood in front of the other man was now another dilemma, how to wake a dozing, deaf super solider? Would a tap leave him with a broken arm? He was yet to learn how reactive Steve was when waking up. However, out of desperation, he gently tapped his foot against Steve’s. It worked a charm; the soldier leapt up from the chair, nearly hurtling straight into the smaller man. Only his strong arms stopped Tony, and the items he held, from tumbling to the ground.

 _Tony_? Steve mouthed, surprise radiating through his body. He hissed between his gritted teeth when his brain seemed to catch up with the pain in his side. The couch groaned as Steve dumped himself back down. He noticed the mug and cold press that Tony held in his direction. He signed, _For me?_

The genius just frowned in response but pressed the mug into the man’s hands. Kneeling down on the floor beside Steve, Tony gently lifted the thin material of the vest to reveal the injuries. He hissed at the sight of the dark purple bruising that radiated across Steve’s ribs and lower. Gentle fingers ghosted across the stain until he applied the cooling pad. He managed to restrain a smile at Steve’s sigh of relief.

He coughed to clear his throat, “You didn’t go to medical afterwards?” He didn’t know how Steve managed to get out of it since he never did.

The soldier frowned, _Slowly please_. He mouthed as he signed it.

“You don’t go doctor?” Tony used rudimentary signals to accompany his words but Steve seemed to understand.

The man gestured that he wanted to write so Stark padded off to find some paper and a pen. Successful from his trip, he returned brandishing his items. He dropped them on the couch between them and watched carefully as Steve scribbled out a sentence in surprisingly neat penmanship.

It said, No, I tend to heal faster than most people. Besides, it’s always frustrating trying to describe pain and injuries when we can’t understand each other.

Tony was about to pick the pen up and respond when Steve added,

And besides, they can’t exactly shout for me to come back when I’m walking out.

Tony laughed and he was surprised when a slight noise of laughed came from Steve. Their eyes met and they smiled.

Tony wrote, his writing significantly worse than Steve’s, Nobody on board can speak to you?

Steve answered, They offered to get a translator but it would take them a couple of days to get the person cleared or whatever they do so I said not to bother. Agent Coulson has learnt the basics but I’m asking questions about the mission and he’s answering with the question “where is bus stop”. I prefer writing it out anyways. Much more personal.

The soldier shrugged as he handed the notepad across. Tony read it and laughed at Coulson; of course he’d try to learn sign language to impress Captain America.

Tony speed wrote, I could probably help you to hear. I invent a lot.

Steve didn’t hesitate, I don’t know if I would want to hear anyway after being deaf my whole life. The unknown is much scarier than silence. Anyway, it’s late.

Grasping his side, the soldier stood up and signed to Stark, _Goodnight_.

The inventor figured out the meaning and mirrored the sign. He signed, _Goodnight_.

Steves smile caused creases around his eyes and he couldn’t stop smiling all the way to bed. Sometimes being deaf was incredibly isolating but every now and again someone will reach out and make a difference.

Tony was smiling as he watched the man go and as he did a plan began formulating in his head.  
\------

Steve’s POV- 1 week later

The interpreter had called in and cancelled last minute which meant that Steve was currently sat in the board room watching people discuss details of their upcoming mission. Usually, he could lipread pretty well so wouldn’t have too much of a problem keeping up with the conversation but the boardroom was always chaotic. He watched as Clint and Tony broke out into a particularly passionate dispute and everyone was talking over each other. Steve only pursed his lips and raised his eye brows.

He tried to imagine the sounds but whatever he could imagine would be miles off. He didn’t even though what ‘sound’ sounded like as he’d been deaf since birth. Suddenly, he realized that Stark was talking to him. How could he understand? But it then clicked that the man was signing at him and he’d just unconsciously read the symbols.

_Steve, don’t you think Clint is being an ass for suggesting we nearly died last time. We had it under control._

The Captain sat there, mouth open as he was lost for words. He raised his hands and signed slowly, _Well we didn’t really fair too well._

Tony rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair. The rest of the team looked just as surprised at Tony’s sudden ASL skills. Steve could see that they were bombarding him with questions but instead he turned to face Steve.

Tony signed, whilst ignoring the others, _They don’t think that a genius like me could learn sign language in a week? Morons._

Steve laughed and he couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out onto his lips. Never had anyone every tried to make even half the effort for him. Tony grinned back and winked across the table at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has been hurt in the past. Will Tony join the group of people who have broken Steve’s heart?

———  
One month later.

If someone was to ask how they got here they probably wouldn’t be able to narrate the whirlwind romance that had swept them up. Now here they were waking up together in Stark’s unnecessarily large bed in his unnecessarily large penthouse. The genius had an arm wrapped around his still sleeping partner. He gazed down at the man with a smile, thinking about how the last month had completely changed his life.

He was contemplating this when he noticed that Steve was beginning to stir so he dropped a kiss on the man’s forehead. It made him think back to the first time he woke Steve up and the man had been so defensive. This time, Steve’s eyelids fluttered open and he smiled.

 _Good morning_ , he signed after freeing his arms from the thick duvet.

_Good morning. Good dreams?_

Steve smiled and nodded before burying his head into the crook of his partner’s neck. He was too sleepy to plough through a conversation right now. They hadn’t exactly slept much since being together.

Tony laughed and extracted himself after a quick kiss, _Breakfast_?

_You read my thoughts!_

_No, I heard your stomach rumble_ , Tony pulled the man out of bed and dragged him through to the kitchen. He liked to make eggs for them in the morning and Steve always loved his cooking.

They stood together, mostly in silence as Tony cooked their breakfast. Steve leant his head against the smaller man’s shoulder and watched him. Occasionally, Tony would think of something and turn slightly so Steve could read his hands or, if stirring, he would slowly mouth words to his partner but that was prone to miscommunication.

Tony plated up and led them over to the table. Once he’d placed the food down, he signed, _Enjoy_!

 _Better make the most of this,_ Steve answered.

The billionaire froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. Blinking, his mouth opened and closed while his mind suddenly went blank for signs. More than ever he wished he could speak. Eventually his brain caught up.

_Make the most of this? What?_

Steve frowned and moistened his lips quickly. He seemed confused about Tony’s confusion.

 _Yeah, I just meant that this isn’t going to last forever._ Steve signed uncertainly, _People tend to get bored of me pretty quickly. Soon enough learning sign, the special efforts, the inability to speak... Nobody I’ve ever been with has found me worth the sacrifice_. There was a moment of silence before Steve continued, _But I get it... I don’t know what it’s like to be in a relationship where I can hear, you do._

Steve was visibly upset, he kept his eyes down on his food and Tony knew full well that not looking up was a defensive technique he employed. He knew he had to dispel this nonsense but he didn’t even know where to begin. Maybe subconsciously he was missing hearing someone’s voice, hearing them say his name, feeling like he couldn’t engage in group conversation without interpreting for Steve. But he didn’t want to believe that he could leave Steve because of that. He wanted to believe that he liked Steve more than any of those assholes that would dump him because of his deafness.

Tony reached across the table to tap Steve chin up, _Well fuck those guys. You’re worth everything and more. I promise._

Steve rose and peered down at his lover, _Please, just think everything over properly before you make promises like that. I’ll give you time to think about it._

The blond man then left. He packed his things from Tony’s room and left the tower. The genius didn’t try to stop him or convince him otherwise; he could see that Steve had been hurt one too many times to just throw out a promise he didn’t know if he could keep. He wouldn’t ask for the man back until he could be certain he could stand by it.

-4 days later-

Clint scoffed, “I don’t know where you got the impression that I’m your agony aunt.”

Tony rolled his eyes but knew that Clint wasn’t blowing him off. Dark brown eyes pleaded with the man, “I just want to make sure I’m making the right decision.”

Shrugging, the archer learnt back against Tony’s plush couch, “Well, do you want him back? And feel like you’d never hurt him? I mean, he’s not proposing marriage... he just wants stability.” The sentiment was slightly ruined as Clint shovelled a handful of chips into his mouth. The crumbs bounced down his chest and onto the couch.

Tony sighed but that is pretty much what it felt like. Mr non-commitment being asked to commit. He just wasn’t programmed for it.

“I suppose...” He bit his lip as he pondered. He opened his mouth to continue. He wanted to tell Clint of all the good times together. Of how Steve would often wake up early and bring Tony his favourite coffee back from his morning runs or how when they were arguing over which film to watch Steve turned the light off so he ‘ _can’t see Tony shouting at him anymore_ ’ which made Tony laugh for 2 hours. Steve would teach Tony new signs and pretend not to know curse signs. That’s without mentioning the lazy mornings in bed which would turn into lazy days in bed doing nothing but making love and signing to each other; Tony particularly enjoyed hearing about Steve’s upbringing 70 years ago. Tony didn’t even realise the smile that had emerged onto his lips until Clint threw a cushion at his face.

Clint laughed, “I think you knew the answer all along.”

Tony was ready to go out and find Steve when suddenly Clint’s cell rang. He watched him answer it curiously.

“Fury? Oh yeah, Stark’s right here with me. Okay? 10 minutes. We’re on our way.” He hung up and looked up at Tony, “Get the suit.”

———

Steve had barely looked at him the whole time which wouldn’t have been unusual if they hadn’t embarked on their relationship for the last month. Previously to properly meeting Steve he would have been more than happy for the man to just keep out of his way. He knew that Steve was upset that it had taken him so long to decide on their relationship. He clearly imagined it would only be bad news.

“Okay,” Natasha called from where she was flying the plane, “We are over the landing spot. All out! See you in a couple of minutes.”

One by one they jumped from the jet, Tony taking off in the suit, Thor flying off too whilst the others used parachutes. He watched them drop down below where he was hovering before zooming off to kick some bad guy butt.

40 minutes in and they were slowing down. Somehow the latest villain had a seemingly endless supply of bots that were doing a pretty good job of kicking their ass. The whole team had gathered near the Main Street to try and amalgamate their fighting power. Stark and Thor we’re taking them out as they fell from the sky whilst Clint, Hulk, Natasha and Steve took care of the ones already on the ground. They looked exhausted but were still trying hard.

Suddenly, a large chunk of metal, probably from the concealed mothership, shot passed him, plummeting to Earth at a mind boggling speed. He called out over the intercom to warn those below them.

“Look out! Shit storm coming to land!” He watched as Hulk, Clint and Natasha all peered up and dashed away from the falling debris.

Steve, on the other hand, was mid-hand to hand combat with a bot. His eyes were solely focused on disabling the bot in his arms. He didn’t hear the metal plummeting towards him, now only meters away.

“Steve!” Tony screamed as he shot towards Steve hoping that he’d at least be able to push him out of the direct line of impact.

The loud crash shook through him and confirmed that he was too late. From beneath the panel he could see the mangled body of his partner tinted in dirt and blood.

“Steve!” The screams were distorted by the sobs already wracking through his body, “Steve, no! Please no!”

The team rushed over in time to see Stark rip the debris from the body and catapult it behind them. He lifted the limp body into his arms and sobbed over the man.

Natasha touched his arm, “Get him to medical immediately. I think he’s still breathing!”

———

Steve had always read that when people woke up in a hospital the sound of beeping machines, nurses shoes squeaking or the voice of a crying loved one was always what greeted them from unconsciousness. For Steve, it was the sharp smell of disinfectant that let him know where he was. He could also feel a hand grasping his tightly which reassured him since he had yet to figure out why he was in hospital.

The bright lights forced him to close his eyes after an attempt to see the world. He squinted against it and opened them again only to come face to face with Tony Stark. The billionaire was hovering over his bed anxiously.

The man’s lips were moving rapidly and it looked like he was calling to someone in between talking to Steve. In that moment Steve bet himself that Tony had talked to him the whole time he’d been in hospital despite his lack of hearing. Although, on reflection, somewhere in his subconscious he had a vague memory of someone manipulating his hand to form letters from the sign alphabet like a code. If he had been more conscious then he would have heard of the device that Tony had begun to develop which looked like a smart watch and would turn anything said on the intercom into text so he could be alerted to danger.

Steve’s eyes struggled to follow Tony’s lips as they moved at an impossibly fast pace but amongst the silence he could see, I love you. The billionaire stared deep into his eyes.

Moments later a nurse came skidding around the corner; clearly responding to Stark’s frantic calls. She peered down at Steve and smiled to him. He prepared to tell her that he was deaf so couldn’t understand her when she suddenly raised her hands.

_How are you feeling, Mr Rogers?_

Steve blinked at her dumbstruck. He couldn’t even respond due to how overwhelmed he was.

She smiled, _Do you feel any pain?_

At that, the hero couldn’t stop himself and a tear dropped from his eye. It escaped over his lashes and fled down his cheek. He couldn’t even bring himself to wipe it away. Tony’s face floated behind the nurse, his eager to please eyes open wide as he watched. A genuine smile was brightening up his face.

 _It’s okay, sweetie. Where’s the pain?_ The nurse pressed as she misinterpreted his crying.

 _No pain_ , He could still feel some type of pain medication thrumming through his veins, _I can’t believe I can understand you. How?_

Her smile tightened her cheeks into little apples, _Your boyfriend here, sweetie, got me in especially. Said you didn’t like not being able to talk or listen in medical environments. Which I totally get!_

At this point, the tears were streaming down Steve’s cheeks but he didn’t care to stop. The mix of relief and pure happiness was just a perfect tear triggering concoction. Although, he didn’t doubt that the pain medication probably had a hand in it.

The nurse left after checking his vital signs and explaining everything she was doing all the way through. As she talked him though each of his injuries she didn’t draw attention to the constant tears. She placed a button in Steve’s hand and told him to press it if he needed her. He nodded gratefully.

After she went he turned to Tony, _I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you. You didn’t need to do all of this. Go out of your way for me._

_No, I did. You’re worth each and every sacrifice and any ass who can’t see that is just a dick. Anything you ever need or any special help you want I’ll get for you. You’re worth it all because nothing is worth not having you. And I’m a dick for not realising that sooner. I’m sorry, I love you._

Steve peered down at his lap for a moment and swallowed thickly. For a brief moment Tony thought he’d screwed it all up and had missed his only chance with Steve but suddenly the man looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

Steve steeled his resolve and spoke. It was the first time he’d shown Tony his deaf voice. The words were distorted and difficult to make out but Tony recognised them immediately.

“I love you, Tony.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to cry as he leant in and kissed Steve. He held the man gently to avoid touching his battered body but the kiss transferred all the emotion Tony couldn’t say and didn’t even know how to begin describing.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Deaf voice’ - https://youtu.be/StcYKdjhwXE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Steve is discharged, a media conference is held for him to tell them all about his accident and recovery. However, in the process his deafness will be revealed.

-Two Weeks Later-

Steve and Tony were standing opposite Fury with each a different expression on their face; Fury looked weary, Tony was angry and Steve was just plain worried. The deaf man tried to read the other’s lips as they argued and he could only hope that Tony was representing his point of view well.

“He doesn’t want to do it.” Tony was trying not to raise his voice at Fury but he wasn’t particularly good at keeping a level head.

“He has to do it. He got hurt in the last mission and the public want to know what has happened to their favorite hero.” The eye-patched man sighed, “He just needs to let them know that he’s made a full recovery and answer a couple of questions.”

Tony turned to Steve and signed, _He’s saying you have to do it. You have to answer questions about your health. The public need to know_ , He pulled a face as a signed the last sentence.

Steve huffed out a breath and looked helplessly around the room, _No choice? Fine but I want you there instead of an interpreter._

Tony nodded, “He is willing to do it on the condition I can be his interpreter.” His fiery stare dared Fury to not allow them Steve’s one request.

“Fine but we’ll be watching you carefully.” The boss replied as he strode for the door, “Now come on, they’ve been waiting for hours.”

Tony nodded at Steve to confirm that his condition had been met so they followed Nick out towards the media room where they held all of their broadcasts and interviews.

Steve was nervous; his palms were sweaty and he was glad he didn’t have to speak as he could feel dryness in his mouth so could only imagine the difficulty in speech. The soldier didn’t mind talking to large groups but his deafness wasn’t something commonly known yet which, he was certain, might make for an awkward interview. SHIELD had offered to release a statement when he first joined the team but Steve didn’t want to make a big song and dance over something he considered so everyday. Why should they have to announce his deafness when they’ll find out naturally anyways; he was tired of always been a spectacle.

Steve felt a squeeze around his hand just before they walked through the door which caused him to peer across gratefully to his partner. They smiled before dropping hands and entering the room. Today wasn’t the day to reveal their relationship when it was all so new.

Cameras flashed as he climbed on stage and took his seat behind the table. People were moving around and talking, journalists were interspersed with members of the public, and Steve could imagine that it would be so much more overwhelming if he could hear the maelstrom of noise.

Tony touched his arm and Steve looked over at the man. He signed, _Ready_?

The soldier nodded even though he knew Tony could probably read the nervousness in his face. The inventor turned to the crowd.

“Before we start with questions, Steve would like to make a statement regarding his injury and recovery.” After finishing the sentence, he turned to Steve to indicate that he was ready to interpret.

Steve began signing and suddenly the flashing of cameras suddenly exploded as many got the very first shots of Captain America signing in ASL. Every journalist in the room knew full well that this would make headlines despite the original story just being a regular interview. He watched the crowd suddenly become chaotic as he described his experience.

_Unfortunately, as is the nature of our work, sometimes things happen unexpectedly. This was one of those occasions as, due to my deafness, I was unable to respond sufficiently when warned of danger. However, a new alert system has now been utilised to ensure it never happens again and that we can maintain the safety of the whole team._

Tony followed the words and spoke them out to the best of his ability considering that Steve was using words that he wouldn’t use in everyday conversation. However, he somehow muddled through successfully.

_I am grateful for the team as they responded so quickly to my situation and I want to say a big thank you to all the doctors and medical professionals who ensured my recovery. They truly are heroes. Thanks to them, I was back on my feet within a week and am feeling back to normal. I am looking forward to learning from this experience and helping again wherever possible in the future. I’m now happy to take any questions._

Steve’s soft smile shifted across his lips as he watched Tony finish off the translation and begin fielding questions.

He seemed reluctant to interpret this one to Steve but the soldier encouraged him.

_Is your deafness a side effect of the accident?_

_No, I’ve been deaf since birth and I’m proud of my deafness as it allows me to participate and interact with the most incredible deaf or hard of hearing communities_. He ensured he mentioned his pride as he could foresee the next question asking if he was going to try and hear.

The questions went on in a similar vein for a while longer until they were nearly at the end. He answered about his recovery, the mission, his team and, obviously, his deafness. Tony’s translations were growing slower and Steve himself was beginning to feel weary as they were approaching an hour. He permitted a couple more questions before they left and he was forever glad that they did those extra.

There seemed to be some sort of commotion as Tony stood and talked to someone in the crowd. People were looking behind them to see where in the audience the question was asked from. Steve frowned in confusion as in the hubbub nobody was telling him what was going on. He tried to watch to see what was happening but before long it became apparent.

The crowd was parting to let a small boy through to the front. He must have only been 8 or 9 but was brave enough to come right to the front and stand across from where Steve was sitting. His tiny Captain America costume melted the man’s heart.

The soldier turned his head to watch Tony’s interpretation but the genius only chuckled and pointed his attention back to the boy. Steve frowned and peered down at the blond kid.

Steve’s mouth fell open when the boy began to sign, _I did not know you are deaf. I am proud to be deaf now I know you are. If anyone is mean to me at school for being deaf I’m going to tell them that I am just like Captain America and I’m happy to be deaf._

Steve struggled to gather his thoughts as his emotions were flying all over the place. He had to wait a moment before he was able to sign. A stinging in his eyes almost distracted him but he pressed through.

_You should always be proud of who you are. Don’t listen to anyone that tells you otherwise. You’re special and, most important, you’re you. I’m so happy to have been able to meet such an awesome kid and if you keep being true to yourself you will become a hero to so many people, including me._

He rose and stepped down from the stage until he was situated in front of the boy. Before he had the chance to even fully open his arms, the boy had run into his embrace. The cameras went mad, snapping photos that would doubtlessly make the front page. The tight hold of the tiny figure reminded Steve of exactly why he’d never wanted to hear. The deaf and hard of hearing community were full of the most special kids who needed someone to look up to and identify with. Steve was glad that for this kid that could be Captain America.

As he stood, he looked up at Tony with tears welling up at the bottom of his blue eyes and his partner quickly wrapped up the interview.

“Well, I think that’s a perfect note to end on so Steve wants to thank everyone for coming and he looks forward to seeing you next time.” Steve didn’t actually say any of this as he was too busy rapidly signing at the child, asking about his school and family.

Steve took the boy by the hand and led him out of the door whilst signing to Tony to find the mom because he had just decided that he was taking them out for ice cream. Turns out the boy had wasted no time in telling his new friend about how much he loved strawberry ice cream. Tony found the mom easily and led her back to meet Steve.

———

Later that night, Tony lay next to Steve in his king size bed with their fingers interlinked until Tony wanted to sign. The soldier looked across at him.

_You were really good with that kid today._

Steve smiled, _I remember when I was a kid in Brooklyn and my family didn’t know a single other deaf person near us. It was such an isolating experience when only your family can talk to you. I was lucky I found Bucky a few years later and he knew the basics. Besides, kids can be mean and everyone needs to see someone like them in the press to feel normal._ Tears were threatening again. He rarely took the time to think about what it had been like to be raised deaf in a hearing family and the challenges it brought for them.

_I think you made his week._ Tony smiled and rested his head against Steve’s shoulder while watching him sign.

_I think he made mine._

He leant his head to rest on top of Tony’s and placed a gentle kiss against his hair. They linked their fingers together again now that they’d finished signing as both of them were more than happy to sit together in companionable silence until they drifted off to sleep.

As always, Tony fell off first and was snoring within minutes. Luckily, Steve couldn’t hear it to complain.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 2, Tony hinted at an argument the boys had had where Steve turned the lights off to stop it. Here it is!

Stark huffed and signed, _Well, what do you want to watch then?_

Steve rolled his eyes, _I’m just not watching Die Hard again. The subtitles make no sense! Let’s watch normal TV._

 _Not happening! That’s all we’ve done all week!_ Folding his arms, the shorter man reclined back against his couch with a pout.

 _Pick something that isn’t Die Hard 1,2,3,4,5 or 6_. Steve didn’t want to admit that he was beginning to lose patience; his whole life he’d prided himself on being patient and calm but the concept of having to sit through another Die Hard movie again made him want to be blind instead of deaf.

There were plenty movies out there that Tony liked but now that Steve didn’t want to watch Die Hard he wanted to watch them even more on principle. How could he be deprived of his favorite movie? He mumbled curses under his breath hoping that Steve couldn't see his lips.

_What if I find a version that has better subtitles? Since you said you only didn’t want to watch because it didn’t make sense?_

Steve rolled his eyes again, a motion a found himself expressing several times a day when around Stark, _You’re trying to tell me that I was frozen for 70 years but the only good movie to be released in that time is Die Hard?_

Tony had to blink a couple of times as he followed Steve’s signs; in the man’s frustration he was accidentally signing faster and faster. It dawned on Tony for the first time that Steve had been slowing down his ASL. He probably didn’t need to do that now Tony knew it pretty well but the sudden pace change gave him whiplash.

 _Not the only but it is the best!_ Tony’s signs were beginning to make sounds as he slapped his hands around carelessly.

_It’s not even Christmas._

_Don’t you dare! You know my thoughts on Die Hard being a Christmas Movie!_

Obviously mocking him, Steve mimed mimicking Tony, _Ohhh, it’s a Christmas movie but can be appreciated all the year. Yes, Tony, I think everyone knows your thoughts._

Tony stood up and Steve followed. The shorter argued, _You’re getting your panties in a twist over Die Hard_? His raised eyebrow displayed that Tony thought it to be pathetic.

 _My panties?_ He jabbed a finger in Tony’s direction before turning on his heels and marching over the the light switches.

The solider gave his partner a very pointed look before he slammed the lights off. It took Tony a moment to realise that he now couldn’t communicate with Steve and he stood with his mouth open for a moment.

“Real mature!” He shouted more for his own sake.

However, after a brief moment of darkness he called out to Jarvis, “Lights on, J.” Instantly the room was flooded in light.

Steve was still stood by the switches. Eyes squinting in Tony’s direction, he huffed out a breath and slammed the lights off again. By now, Tony had begun to feel the tension loosening from his shoulders. He smirked slightly, realising that his ability to talk to Jarvis gave him an advantage.

“J, Lights.” There was light.

Tony could see that Steve was resisting the smile that was trying to wiggle onto his lips. But the man resisted it valiantly.

They repeated the process again: lights off and lights on and again.

At this point, Tony was laughing so hard he could feel the unfamiliar ache in his sides. Tears stung the edges of his eyes. If anyone had told him 1 year ago that he’d be turn the lights on and off in an argument with deaf Captain America, who was his lover, he would have called bullshit. But here he was experiencing the strangest argument of all time.

In the end they managed to stop laughing and stop messing with the lights but both of their stomach muscles cramped from the exertion. They smiled at each other as the tension had been diffused.

 _Fine_ , Tony signed as he sighed. They both flopped down on the couch, _What do you want to watch?_

30 minutes later they were a decent way into Dirty Dancing. Steve said he liked how it was closer to his time as it was set in the 60s and when the dancing scenes came on he would hold his hand to the speaker to feel the beat. When they weren’t signing or feeling the beat, the two men would sit with their fingers interlocked.

Tony smiled gently at Steve but the man’s eyes were glued to the screen. All was forgiven.

He then spoke. He knew Steve couldn’t hear it but wanted to get his thoughts out there without judgement or potentially scaring Steve away.

Softly, he murmured, “I think I’m falling in love with you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve turned his head and leant it to the side, _What’s up?_ He signed.

 _Nothing_ , Tony replied before kissing him gently, _Nothing at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Technically finished but I will add chapters if inspiration hits!  
> ——
> 
> Hey everyone. Sorry if there’s are any ASL in accuracies throughout this story but I only know BSL! Please consider picking up a few sign language phrases to make yourself more accessible!
> 
> BSL (British) beginner phrases- https://youtu.be/kyicdRl3ULg  
> ASL (American)- https://youtu.be/Raa0vBXA8OQ


End file.
